Unpredicted
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: They weren't their parents. Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy. A Reflective Oneshot about how they're different from their own parents.


When Rose was born, everybody expected her to be just like her parents, if not worse. They expected her to be fiery and loud, argumentative and contentious, confrontational and challenging, expressive and stubborn, noisy and provoking.

But she wasn't. If anything, she was pretty much the exact opposite.

She was like her mom in some ways. She loved to read; she could spend hours with her nose buried into a good book. She was smart, always at the top of her class. She had inherited her mother's brown hair and her fair skin that was always a little bit blushed.

She was like her dad though too. She was an amazing Quidditch player, but she wasn't on the team. She had gotten his straight silky hair and his bright blue eyes, just like her little brother, even if his was red, just like their dad's.

She was a little bit stubborn sometimes, just like both of her parents were. They were both sensitive and she had gotten that trait as well. But she didn't have wacky ideas about how to get the attention of someone that she liked. She wasn't awkward like her dad and she didn't say too much like her mom.

She didn't say much at all. She wasn't really shy, but she had always quiet. She wasn't starved for attention, like her father was, or spectacularly smart, like her mother. She was above average smart, but not genius status. She had a certain countenance of sophistication and maturity that nobody her age had developed yet. She never made silly mistakes like teenagers were known for making. She was dependable and predictable, something that no one could even come close to saying about either of her parents.

She wasn't her parents.

***

When Scorpius was born, everybody expected him to be exactly like his parents. He was supposed to be rude and prejudiced, vulgar and pompous, self-centered and intolerant.

But he wasn't. He wasn't like his parents at all.

In looks he was. He had his father's white-blonde hair and his sharp features. But they were softened slightly with his mom's genes. He inherited her soft blue eyes that had combined with his father's harsh gray ones, merged to make his own gray-blue that were soft, but still had mischief engraved into them.

He was good at Quidditch, like his dad was. But his father was cold and untrusting from the war. He loved his son dearly, but Scorpius was a lot different, and almost glad of it too. He didn't want to be the same person that his father had been, prejudiced to all that were "below him" in blood status.

He also had enough sense to know that it wasn't all his fathers fault. It was mostly his great-grandfather's weaknesses that had brought about, and in his opinion, earned, the foul reputation of his last name.

He was gentle and kind, like his mother. But she had a mean streak, like his father, that Scorpius hadn't inherited. He was loyal, part of the thing that he was the most proud of, because it wasn't something that he had gotten from his parents; it was something that he had developed all on his own.

He couldn't care less about blood status. His best friends weren't purebloods. He didn't date only purebloods. He was a friend of muggle-borns!

No, Scorpius wasn't his parents.

***

So when the son of a muggle-born hater, and the daughter of a muggle-born got together, it was the biggest and most excited thing that had happened since the end of the Second War.

Weasley and Malfoy in the same sentence, with the words fight and hate replaced with kiss and love, had shocked a good deal of the Hogwarts population and a good deal of the population of England.

The two of them together nearly radiated elegance together. You would never see the two of them snogging passionately behind anything, overcome by the lust that they were feeling for eachother; if you saw any public display of affection it was a sweet kiss or their hands held together tightly, their fingers simply weaved together to show the love that was there. They were never in your face, but always in your presence.

There was no doubt in anybody's mind that they were meant to be. All their friends and cousins knew it. The teachers at Hogwarts knew it from the first time that they saw the two of them together. Everyone except their parents, who eventually accepted the fact that nothing that they could say, would change the way that their children felt.

No, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy definitely weren't their parents. But they sure liked it that way.


End file.
